Promise Ring
by ChelleGambino
Summary: Song-fic: Song is promise Ring by Tiffany Evans and Ciara. John Morrison/OC


Promise Ring-John Morrison/OC

Disclaimer-Own nothing but Angelle

Song is Promise Ring by Tiffany Evans featuring Ciara

**Sometimes a girl needs to know that she's appreciated for all the things she does  
>With some sorta of token of love<br>'cause without it her young heart won't know (heart won't know)  
>And right then to my surprise<br>(He) pulled out a small velour box pink ribbon tied  
>I'm wondering what's inside<br>He opened it and then he replied**

John walked over to the side of the locker room where his girlfriend Angelle was getting ready for her championship match. Tonight he had a surprise for her. They had been dating for 8 months now and he knew Angelle wasn't ready for a marriage yet after she had just been through losing her fiancée a year and a half ago, but he loves her so much, he just had to let her know how much he appreciated everything she's done for him with a token of live. 'Angel, babe, come here please? 'What's up, sweetie?' John looked up into Angelle's eyes and said the thing that changed not only Angelle's life but his. 'You love me right?' 'Of course I do, why?' To Angelle's surprise, John got down on one knee and pulled out a small velour box with a pink ribbon tied around it and said: Angelle, will you wear my promise ring?' Angelle replied through a teary drained voice. 'Yes, boy, I'll well your promise ring?' He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear and neck. 'I promise not to hurt you and to befriend you and never EVER to lie to you, baby girl!'

**He said I promise not to hurt you, promise not to lie  
>Promise to befriend you and defend you with my life<br>I promise you forever, I promise you today  
>(He said) would you wear my promise ring<br>(I said yes)**

'Okay, love, I promise to wear this ring, but you break this promise or my heart, were breaking up. 'Baby, I promise.' Angelle looked at John and continued stating her requirements. 'I want things like walks in the park and little sweet things-John stopped her with a kiss before she continued on any longer. 'Honey, I'll promise you ANYTHING you want as long as I can be with you.' I'll see you after your baby good luck.' With that, John blew her a kiss as she ran out to her match.**  
>If you break your promise we breaking up<br>Gotta couple things that I want  
>Walks in the park and sweet things<br>If I rock your promise ring  
>I could be pretty young thing (young thing)<br>You could become my king (my king)  
>I gotta have you by me<br>Yes, I'll rock your promise ring**

'And here's your new WWE Divas' Champion, Angelle Henderson!' Angelle dropped down to her knees and held her newly earned title into the sky as the crowd cheered. Angelle's music stopped playing and as she looked over, ran to the ring and scooped Angel into a passionate kiss. They walked hand-in-hand to the locker room. 'Just to make sure you were legit, lemme know one more time baby.' Angelle cupped John's face into her hands and gave him a lingering kiss. 'Yes, I'll rock your promise ring.'

**Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring**  
><strong>Yes, I'll rock your promise<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I'll rock your promise ring<strong>

Angelle, Melina, Maryse, Tamina, Naomi, and Natalya were working out in the gym after breakfast. Naomi looked over to Angelle and noticed the glowing ensemble on her finger. 'Hey girly where did you get that fly behind ring from?' The others stopped and joined in on the conversation. 'Oh it's a promise ring Johnny gave me last week before the show.' I mean, how could I say no, I just know he's the one for me girls, I just gotta give it some, but in the future, I wanna marry him and have his babies. I'll never take it off and one day I wanna have his last name.' She received aww's from all her girls as they stared in amazement.**  
>How in the world could a girl say no (no)<br>I knew it the moment he made my finger glow (glow)  
>It's good to know I'm who he chose (chose)<br>It was your heart he felt now it shows (now it shows)  
>You know when ya see me floss<br>No way it's gonna get loss (loss), I'll never take this off (off)  
>When I'm older and they call me by your name<br>I'll wear it on a chain  
>Long as I can hear you say<strong>

John and Angelle were lying in each other's arms on the shore in front of John's house in California. As the water swooshed in front of them, John caught a glimpse of the ring as a single sun beam hit one of the diamonds. 'You know the glow of that ring is almost as beautiful as the glow in your beautiful eyes.' John said as he kissed her. Angelle pressed her ear to John's bare chest. 'What's wrong?' 'Nothing, I was just checking. 'Checking what?' 'Making sure that you truly do love me, I know for sure because your heartbeat matches mine.' I love you, Angelle Bianca Hennigan'. Angelle looked up with surprise in her eyes. 'What?' John laughed and kissed her once again. 'Well only when your ready baby.'**  
><strong>**Promise that you'll never let me go and boy I'll  
>Boy I'll wear your promise ring<br>All you have to do is say the word and boy I'll  
>Boy I'll wear your promise ring<strong>


End file.
